


Five Moments

by Imasupermuteant



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: rarecomicskink, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the  prompt: Jaime/Khaji Da. In a serious, long term relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments

**1\. Out to Eat**

"Hi!"

Breasts. It was all Jaime could see and, really, all he could think about. The breasts were in his face.

They jiggled.

"Ummm... Hi?"

The girl leaned down, bringing her face a little closer to Jaime's eyes while simultaneously forcing her cleavage into his personal space. 

"So..." The girl says, "I saw you sitting over here all alone and I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends over there."

She gestures to a corner table with a couple of other (breasts) girls with low-cut shirts and giggling smiles. 

"Actually..." How to explain that he's currently in the middle of a date with the alien scarab embedded in his spine? "I'm waiting for someone."

She pouts, "Suit yourself." And flounces back to her friends.

Jaime watches her go with pleasure.  
  
[Hussy]

He snorts into his milkshake, "Who? Me or her."

[Hussies, all of you] Khaji informs him. [Should dump Jaime Reyes on his cheating ass]

"It's not my fault!" Jaime tries to keep his voice down, covers his lips with his hand, "She had _breasts_."

There's a sort of buzzing in the back of Jaime's brains that tells him the Scarab is feeling a little jealous and is trying to think of a way to grow breasts. 

"...Which aren't even that great in the long run." He amends quickly. No need for Khaji to start getting ideas, "Who needs breasts?"  
  
[Not Jaime Reyes?]  
  
"No. Definitely not me. I'm good right here. No breasts required."

Another hum, a little bit like a kiss this time. Jaime smiles and drinks his shake.

 

**2\. At the Watchtower**

Jaime always feels a little out of place when he's hanging out with other heroes. The Teen Titans make him feel a little too _normal_ , a little out of place. The Justice League...

Well, the Justice League makes him feel a little bit like an insignificant spec brought before the god of... non-spec things. It's not a complete analogy. Suffice it to say that Jaime is intimidated. 

"Beetle." It's Batman. The new Batman, and it's a little weird for Jaime to be thinking about that right now, and he's looking at Jaime with concern. "How are you doing?"

Jaime feels a little bit like he's going to do something horribly embarrassing like... sneeze on him or something. It doesn't matter what, just that it will be embarrassing.

"Fine." He says, "I'm good and... fine. And stuff." 

"Good." 

[...Awkward]

Jaime giggles at that and Batman puts on that oh-so-familiar head tilt that means 'why is the crazy laughing to himself?'

"I'm just... uh... My boyfriend made a little joke and..."

If he could see Batman's eyebrows he's sure that Batman would be raising one in an incredibly Spock-like manner just about now.

"Your boyfriend?"

"The Scarab! I meant to say 'scarab'." Jaime desperately hopes that Batman will leave it at that. 

"I don't want to know." Batman says, walking away.

Khaji's laughter echos through Jaime's head for nearly an hour afterward.

 

**3\. AT the Watchtower -- Broom Closet**

"Ahn! Fuck!" Jaime cries, pressing back against the wall of the closet as Khaji wraps a chitinous limb around Jaime's balls and begins to hum.

[Lover]

"Yes!" something (The Scarab) is pressing into him and excreting something that feels almost like astroglide.

[Beg]

"Please, oh _please_ , fuck me Khaji. I need you..." Sliding. The portions of the armor wrapped around his cock start to vibrate just as Khaji starts _thrusting_. Jaime moans. His hands are scrabbling against the walls of the closet until suddenly they're bound by even more armor and lifted above his head.

"That's-- Uhn! That's not _fair_ Khaji." He cries.

[Can't hear you begging, Jaime Reyes]

" _Please_." 

[Yessss]

Jaime is coming and the Scarab is feeling his orgasm through their bond. The armor convulses, covering the entirety of Jaime's body and then retreating, liquid.

"Fuck." Jaime says. His mind is sort of blown.

[Fuck] Khaji Da agrees.

"Fuck!" Booster Gold has just opened the door to the closet.

Jaime jumps to his feet, the armor sliding up to cover his (nearly) naked form, "Booster! Uh... Hi! I mean--"

"Were you masturbating in here?" Booster asks more like he's curious than anything.

"No!"

"Really." Booster obviously doesn't believe him.

"They were having a meeting and it didn't really apply to me and Khaji and I got bored--"

"Khaji?" 

"The Scarab." Jaime tells him (for possibly the third time) "Khaji Da."

Booster's eyes widen and he nods, "So you and..." He makes a strange wiggling gesture with his fingers. 

"Yeah." 

Booster looks at him. Thinks for a moment. Nods. "Well good on you." 

He closes the closet door on them when he leaves. 

 

**4\. With the Parents**

"Okay, so this is a little awkward."

Jaime's parents say nothing. Seated together at the kitchen table, they watch him calmly and with the loving attention he knows he's lucky to have.

"You know... ummm... The Scarab?"

"Yes." 

[Duh]

Jaime sends a mental glare in Khaji's direction and turns his attention back to his parents.

"We're sort of... dating. Now."

There's a long pause before his father speaks, "Are you gay, son?"

"Well. I guess. Khaji identifies himself as male but he's pretty much just an alien."

"He's not going to get you pregnant with alien babies, is he?"

[LOLRUS!]  
  
"No! Mom!"

"Is there some kind of space-condom you can use? Just in case."

Jaime lets his head fall into his hands. This is horrible.

"Well, Jaime, you know that we love you and we'll support you. Even if you are in a gay relationship with an intergalactic bug."

Jaime sighs in relief. "Thanks."

Just as his parents are leaving his mother crouches down and whispers some words into the small of his back. She stands and leaves just as Khaji communicates a feeling of deep respect. And lots of fear.

 

**5\. At Home**

There's no one awake when Jaime comes home after a long night of crime fighting. He puts the kettle on for tea and slides limply into a chair. Everything hurts.

[Status?]

"I'm good, baby." he says, "Just a little tired, you know?"

There's a vibration of comfort and affection followed by a _real_ vibration. One that penetrates deeply into aching muscles and joints.

Jaime sighs, "That's nice."  
  
[Jaime Reyes is the nice one] 

" _You're_ nice."   
  
[No you]

Jaime laughs and drags himself out of the chair to pour his tea. He carries it to bed with him, knowing full well that he probably won't drink more than half of it before he falls asleep.

He's just drifting to sleep when he feels the mental kiss of the Scarab.  
  
[Good night]  
  
"Good night, Khaji." He mumbles through the haze of approaching sleep, "Love you."  
  
[I love you, too]

Together, they drift off.


End file.
